


Will you still love me?..

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Malec drabbles written not long after I've seen the movie in September 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пять раз, когда Алек сказал, что упал, и один раз, когда он действительно упал, но ничего от этого не изменилось

Раз  
Что с братом что-то не так, первой заметила Иззи. Алек был сонный и мрачный и передвигался по кухне с закрытыми глазами. Но это как раз было так, потому что так было каждое утро.  
\- Что это у тебя? - поинтересовалась она, разглядывая синяк на шее брата. Предположить, что это засос, Иззи бы не рискнула - речь, в конце концов шла о её старшем брате.  
\- Упал, - недовольно буркнул Алек и отвернулся, уткнувшись в чашку кофе.

Два  
С Джейсом Алек столкнулся на лестнице. Тот задумчиво разглядывал стоящую внизу Клэри и страдал. Даже не так, он СТРАДАЛ. И Алеку было его даже жаль. Наверное. До тех пор, пока Джейс не отвлёкся от созерцания своей, вероятно, сестры и не спросил:  
\- А что это у тебя?  
\- Упал, - объявил Алек и ретировался подальше от любопытства друга.

Три  
\- Что это у тебя? - спросила Клэри и Алек едва не подавился обедом.  
\- Упал, - ответил он под внимательными взглядами всех присутствовавших. Менять версию в присутствии Джейса и Иззи было глупо. Хотя, может, и стоило.

Четыре  
Саймон оригинальностью не отличался.  
\- А что?..  
\- Упал, - не дожидаясь конца вопроса, мрачно ответил Алек.

Пять  
У Алека начинало складываться впечатление, что все вокруг внезапно заинтересовались его шеей. Он даже подумывал, не одолжить ли у сестры шарф, чтобы все прекратили задавать идиотские вопросы. Или попросить убежища у Магнуса - в конце концов именно он был виноват в происходящем. Не то, чтобы Алек возражал и отбивался, но кто из них двоих тут великий восьмисотлетний маг? Вот пусть расхлёбывает. Алек нервно посмотрел в зеркало, оглядел эффектные багровые разводы на собственной шее и пробормотал:  
\- Упал.

Один  
День выдался тяжёлый и нервный и не ограничился одними только дурацкими вопросами. Поэтому, зайдя вечером в свою спальню, Алек не стал включать свет. Он бы и раздеваться не стал, но тело сделало это на автомате, за него. В постель Алек просто рухнул. Точнее, упал.  
\- Ай! - сказала постель голосом Магнуса. И Алек понял, что не так он и устал.


	2. Руна выносливости

Алек был необычным. Магнус с первого же взгляда это понял. Нет, дело не в гейдаре. То есть, и в нём тоже, но это не главное.  
Главное, что никому, кроме Александра, не пришло бы в голову вот так пригласить Магнуса на свидание в первый же день знакомства, а потом прийти на это свидание в старом и насквозь мокром свитере и на пару часов раньше времени. На свитер Магнусу было плевать - ну разве что грех упускать такой повод раздеть Александра - а вот откровенная нетерпеливость заводила. Как и совершенно ошеломляющая неожиданная открытость. Для первого раза Александр оказался очень горячим. И открытым. Готовым брать и получать удовольствия столько, сколько сможет. Это подкупало.  
Магнус довольно ухмыльнулся и прочертил ломаную линию руны на предплечье шедоухантера. Алек сонно мурлыкнул и повернулся так, что одеяло сползло ниже спины, обнажая гладкую кожу, расчерченную несколькими рунами. Маг не устоял перед таки предложением, наклонился и провёл языком по чёрной линии. Алек мурлыкнул громче и, кажется, проснулся окончательно, но против продолжения явно не возражал. Магнус проследил языком ещё одну тёмную линию, потом провёл вверх по позвоночнику и не удержался, ощутимо прикусив кожу в основании шеи. Алек всхлипнул и попытался развернуться, но маг мягко удержал его на месте, увлечённо стараясь оставить на шее шедоухантера как можно более яркую метку.  
\- Я сейчас начну сомневаться, не вампир ли ты, - со смешком пробормотал Алек в подушку.  
\- Хочу быть уверен, что никто не попытается на тебя покуситься, - Магнус собственнически провёл рукой по спине Александра и задумчиво погладил чёрные линии на его пояснице. - Проверим, как надолго хватит твоей руны выносливости?


	3. Отличный план

После первой пары сотен лет секс перестаёт иметь значение. К девятой сотне он становится менее важен, чем кружка тёплого молока перед сном. Если, конечно, это не секс с Александром Лайтвудом, восемнадцатилетним шедоухантером и вчерашним - строго говоря, даже сегодняшним - девственником.  
Магнус низко застонал и вцепился в плечо Алека. Тот смотрел на своего любовника широко распахнутыми глазами, размашисто двигался, вжимая Магнуса в канареечно-жёлтые простыни, и кусал губы, пытаясь удержаться на самом краешке оглушительного оргазма.  
Магнус даже не пытался притронутся к себе - удовольствие спиралью свивалось внизу, поднималось по позвоночнику, отзывалось покалыванием в кончиках пальцев и голубоватыми искрами магии на каждое движение Алека. Искры таяли в воздухе и оседали на коже Алека сияющей пыльцой, подсвечивая тёмные контуры рун. Алек облизнулся, слизывая с губ голубоватые блёстки, и обхватил член Магнуса рукой. Этого было достаточно, чтобы их обоих почти одновременно накрыло ослепительным оргазмом.  
Магнус обнял тяжело дышащего Александра, притягивая ближе, зарылся пальцами в его тёмные волосы, с ленивым удовольствием наблюдая, как светятся контуры рун на коже Алека, и думал, что скоро в них будет достаточно его, Магнуса, магии, чтобы это свечение держалось гораздо больше пары минут. Надо только почаще уделять этому внимание.  
Звучало как отличный план. Никогда ещё секс не приобретал такого значения в жизни восьмисотлетнего Магнуса Бейна.


	4. Положение Алека в пространстве (кровати Магнуса)

Алек вертелся. Он был мягкий, тёплый, разморенный первым настоящим оргазмом и совершенно соблазнительный, но находиться с ним в одной постели, даже такой огромной, было сущей каторгой - он вертелся, пинался и никак не мог устроиться так, чтобы чувствовать Магнуса рядом и при этом чтобы самому Алеку было удобно. Магнуса это барахтанье забавляло и умиляло одновременно, но спать после насыщенной ночи хотелось больше, чем умиляться. Поэтому он снова, как и в первую попытку уснуть, притянул Александра ближе, обнял, позволив устроить голову на своей руке и попытался дышать ровно. Алек мгновенно затих и постепенно задремал, убаюканный близостью. А вот Магнус, напротив, окончательно проснулся и теперь разглядывал бледную родинку на плече Александра, точно пытался угадать по ней своё будущее.  
Магнус не помнил никого за свою многосотлетнюю жизнь, кого бы он узнавал так стремительно и охотно, но Алека хотелось изучить всего, целиком, до последней чёрточки: от очертаний смущенной улыбки до кончиков ловких пальцев, от низких стонов наслаждения до ритма его сердца. Изучить, запомнить, вплавить в себя и никуда не отпускать. Магнус не был собственником. Раньше. С Алеком всё было не так. И это тоже. Но от того было только интересней. Магнус вслушался в дыхание Александра и прижался лбом к его плечу - будущее обещало быть интересным.


	5. Душ

Ночь явно удалась. Магнус нырнул под горячие струи, чувствуя, как приятно тянет мышцы. Молодой любовник с руной выносливости определённо был большим плюсом в его жизни и приятно её разнообразил. При воспоминании об Александре перед глазами тут же всплыли картины ночного секс-марафона. Магнус медленно провёл мыльной рукой по груди, вспоминая ощущения. Алек прикасался жадно, торопливо, точно спеша взять всё, что успеет, пока не выгнали. Магнус никуда его выгонять не собирался и даже отпускать от себя не хотел. Ни сейчас, ни в принципе. Пошлая до банальности мысль о том, чтобы не выпускать Александра из кровати - вообще, совсем, никогда - отозвалась возбуждением. Маг не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии, а через пару движений его пальцы накрыла рука Алека. Магнус так погрузился в мысли и ощущения, что не заметил, как юный шедоухантер пробрался в душ. Алек перехватил запястье мага и потянул его руку вверх, осторожно коснулся губами по его ладони. Другой рукой - и когда успел дотянуться до мыла - он гладил подтянутый живот Магнуса, медленными спиралями спускаясь вниз.  
\- Александр, - выдохнул маг, когда Алек обхватил его и начал неторопливо двигать рукой. Тот послушно прижался ближе, так, чтобы его возбуждение не оставляло никаких сомнений, и уткнулся губами в шею Магнуса. Этого уже было достаточно, но маг каким-то чудом удержался на самой границе блаженства - такого мягкого, горячего и мучительно нежного Александра хотелось сохранить, запечатлеть в памяти как можно надёжнее. Магнус низко заурчал и повернул голову. Алек торопливо коснулся губами уголка его губ и улыбнулся. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Магнус с протяжным стоном кончил. Алек чуть отстранился и прислонился лбом к его плечу, давая магу прийти в себя. У них впереди был ещё целый день.


	6. Молоко

При всей своей силе, уме и темпераменте, Алек был восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Это очень просто забыть, но Магнус помнил. А ещё он помнил, что не стоит Алеку об этом напоминать, как не стоит напоминать о разнице в росте. У всех свои комплексы, и внушительная платформа Алековых ботинок, с которыми тот расставался исключительно в постели, явно указывала, что Александр не рад свое... своей компактности. Магнусу стоило немалых усилий убедить его, что можно расслабиться, что здесь, в его лофте в Бруклине Алеку можно всё. Но он засчитал себе уверенную победу, когда утром застукал Александра у холодильника, босого и с бутылкой холодного молока в руках, а Алек не смутился, только улыбнулся и снова глотнул ледяное молоко прямо из бутылки. Магнус улыбнулся в ответ и обнял его, думая, что без платформы и со следами молока Александр, наконец, выглядит собой - восемнадцатилетним парнем, расслабленным и притягательным до невозможности.


	7. Доверие

Алек приходил к Магнусу вечерами даже тогда, когда единственными здравыми желаниями были горячий душ и продолжительный сон. В такие вечера Магнус сразу же отправлял его в спальню, приносил кружку горячего чая с травами, светящегося от вмешанной туда магии. Пока Алек пил, Магнус ловко расшнуровывал его ботинки, расстёгивал ремешки многочисленных ножен и улыбался, глядя на Алека снизу вверх. Это напоминало какой-то древний ритуал, завораживая и гипнотизируя Алека. Когда тот отставлял опустевшую кружку на прикроватный столик, Магнус избавлял его от штанов и свитера. Алек замирал под изучающим взглядом Магнуса, немного смущаясь и одновременно наслаждаясь вниманием, тянулся за каждым лёгким, едва ощутимым прикосновением магии там, где голубые искры залечивали синяков и ссадин. Магнус даже не пытался удержаться, касаясь медленно растворяющихся ран на коже Алека губами, прослеживая контуры рун кончиками пальцев. Эти прикосновения успокаивали и возбуждали одновременно. Алек не выдерживал долго, перехватывал инициативу, но целовал, прикасался, ласкал так же медленно и бережно, как только что это делал Магнус, пока им обоим не срывали крышу от ощущений и друг от друга.


	8. Венеция

В Венецию они добрались вечером. От каналов тянуло сыростью, плесенью и почему-то мокрой шерстью. Алек первым делом рванул в душ - пока они добрались до апартаментов, Магнус бессовестнейшим образом воспользовался своей магией. Нет, не той, которая с голубыми искрами, зельями и заклинаниями, но то, что Магнус мог сделать с ним руками, Алек предпочитал тоже считать магией.  
Когда он вышел из душа, Магнуса в спальне не было. Алек задумчиво потеребил край полотенца и с любопытством осмотрелся. Комната была обставлена абсолютно во вкусе Магнуса - огромная кровать, пёстрый балдахин, разномастные кресла вокруг колченого столика, ромашки и жасмин в одной вазе на каминной полке и пёстрые до ряби в глазах обои. Такое диковатое сочетание несочетаемого могло снести крышу любому неподготовленному посетителю, но Алек уже успел притерпеться. Он даже начинал чувствовать себя вполне уютно в подобном интерьере. Только чего-то остро не хватало.  
Алек не успел понять, чего именно. Его отвлекли странные звуки, раздающиеся под окнами. Как будто кто-то водил напильником по струнам давно расстроенной скрипки. Опасности от странных звуков не было никакой, разве что был риск раскрошить слишком крепко стиснутые зубы, когда к агонии скрипки на особо пронзительном взвизге присоединилась кошка, которую кто-то, судя по звукам, за все конечности растягивал на маленькой дыбе. Алек осторожно подкрался к окну. И мгновенно отпрянул, потому что снаружи, удивительно гармонично сочетаясь с предыдущей какофонией, донеслось... ну окей, Алек даже готов признать это пением, если ему не предложат признать всё предыдущее музыкой.

Песнь моя летит с мольбою  
Тихо в час ночной,  
В рощу легкою стопою  
Ты приди друг мой!  
При луне шумят уныло  
Листья в поздний час,  
Листья в поздний час...*

Алек сполз вдоль стенки под окном, так и не решаясь выглянуть, и мысленно крайне сочувствовал той несчастной, которой посвящалось это издевательство над классикой.

И никто, о друг мой милый,  
Не услышит нас,  
Не услышит нас.  
Слышишь в роще зазвучали  
Песни соловья?  
Звуки их полны печали,  
Молят за меня.  
В них понятно все томленье,  
Вся тоска любви,  
Вся тоска любви...

Стоило ещё в самом начале стратегически переместиться обратно в ванную и включить воду. Но Алеку было любопытно, выйдет ли благородная сеньора, чтобы ответить на столь пылкий зов влюблённого. Алек бы не вышел.

И наводят умиленье  
На меня они, на меня они.  
Дай же доступ ты призванью  
Ты к душе своей  
И на тайное свиданье  
Ты приди скорей,  
Ты приди скорей!  
Приди скорей...

На последних строках кто-то всё же не выдержал, раздался бум, звон разбившейся глины, а затем - отборный итальянский и английский мат на три голоса. Причём один голос был чертовски знаком.  
Алек спрятал голов в коленях и тихо засмеялся. Всё-таки были вещи, в которых его чародей не преуспел и за много сотен лет.  
Отсмеявшись, он на цыпочках закрыл окно наглухо, для верности задёрнув шторы, и нырнул в кровать. Продолжая нервно посмеиваться в подушку.  
Магнус вернулся минут через десять, требовавшихся, чтобы обойти здание.

\- Это было очень мило, - произнёс Алек, стараясь не ржать - вид у Магнуса был огорчённый и огорчать его ещё больше Алеку не хотелось.  
\- Ты так и не выглянул, - в жёлтых глазах сверкнула искренняя обида.  
\- Я был слишком... - честно-честно признался Алек, подбирая слова: - слишком ошеломлён, практически парализован твоим талантом. И готов компенсировать свою оплошность прямо сейчас.  
Магнус решил не разбрасываться столь щедрым предложением. Венецию они так и не увидели. Но Алек не сильно жалел - звуки, издаваемые Магнусом вне попыток спеть серенаду, вполне его устраивали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Слова из классической серенады. Если я правильно помню, автор - Франц Шуберт


End file.
